[unreadable] The major objective of this proposal is to build research capacity and enhance research productivity by establishing the biocomputing infrastructure necessary for effective stewardship of MSM's knowledge environment. The proposed RCMI Program will be structured as a developmental planning grant progressing through three phases and nine objectives/Aims. Phase I has a two-fold objective: 1) to establish an organizational framework for the BIU as a "center-of-excellence" within the institution and 2) to initiate a process of strategic planning and implementation focused on research-capacity building in informatics. Phase II will initially focus on the recruitment of faculty and staff with particular expertise in biomedical informatics and information technology. These individuals will provide the leadership and technical support needed to successfully implement the strategic plan established during Phase I. The other major element of Phase II will involve three "developmental projects" that are designed to integrate biomedical informatics into basic, clinical and population-based research programs. Phase III includes an approach for expanding this "demonstration model" to other RCMI institutions as part of a long-term strategy to develop a RCMI Biomedical Research Informatics Network. [unreadable] [unreadable]